de_vackra_och_rikafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
SÅ VÄLKOMMNADE ABBA 1980 FÖR 40 ÅR SEDAN
Jag tror det första jag skulle vilja säga till våra läsare är gott nytt år från mig personligen och för det andra hur gillade ni konserten,nu när vi är tillbaka i Stockholm de dagarna i november tycks vara borta men detta är första möjligheten vi haft att tacka för ert stöd ni gav oss då.Faktiskt Benny och jag stannar inte här länge så snart nyårs helgen är över reser vi till Florida det låter som en semester jag vet,men vi hoppas att det mildra vädret där hjälper oss att skriva några texter det är verkligen kallt för oss att isolera oss på vår semester ö.Vi måste börja inspelningarna i februari nästa år så vår tid är knapp för att få så mycket matrial till vårt nya album färdig för inspelning när vi återkommer till Stockholm. Björn Gott nytt år alla jag hoppas ni har haft en underbar jul.Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om mitt lilla solo nummer under den nuvarande konserten ni vet förmodligen att jag brukade skriva egna låtar och jag har börjat att skriva igen bara under ett par månader låten som ni hörde på konserten var I´m still alive och jag måste medge att jag var lite nervös för att framföra min sång men det hjälpte att en av våra kör medlemmar sångaren Tomas Ledin gick genom samma sak det måste ha varit mycket nervöst för honom eftersom han inte alls tillhör ABBA trots det sjöng han för ABBAs publik.Jag hoppas det hjälper honom att skapa sig ett eget namn,jag sjöng nästan ännu en sång som Björn skrivit texten till Turn of Tider han ville att jag skulle sjunga den.Men vi båda blev nöjda med I´m still alive och jag blev knockad av den värme och uppskattning jag fick från publiken efter att ha sjungit detta numret. Agnetha Hej och gott nytt år jag vet att jag kommer att njuta av det för det första är det Florida resan.Vi kommer verkligen dit för att skriva men det finns i mitt huvud att Miami inte är så långt bort och Critiera studios där vi lägger på rytmen på Voulez-vouse spåren på kassett vi hade jätte trevligt när vi gjorde det och det vore kul att få göra det igen med folk som Tom Dowd och gruppen Foxy.Vi fick nya vänner i staterna på turnen även om vi inte stannade så länge,och vi kanske reser tillbaka till väst kusten igen i april de vill göra en tv special i Karlifornien vilket skulle vara mycket trevligt.Vad som är ännu större nyheter är att vi återvänder till japan i mitten av mars det blir en utvidgad turné av vår europa turné i samma storlek japaneerna har aldrig sett oss live och det verkar som om det äntligen blir av.Jag tycker om att resa men bara tänka på alla de platser vi varit på förra året och vilka vi kommer till 1980,det är verkligen otroligt.Frida kan berätta om ännu en möjlighet. Benny Hej där jag hoppas ni alla har haft en trevlig jul nu till den andra möjligheten som Benny talade om att vi reser ner till Sydamerika och gör många tv program,tvivlet är att vi inte tror vi kan få det att gå ihop med resan till Karlifornien då de två skulle kollidera det vore underbart att resa,speciellt om vi kan få det att gå ihop med vår lansering av vår spanska album Agnetha och jag kommer inte att slössa vår tid medan killarna är i Florida.För vi är bokade i studion på fast tid.Det är vårt arbete att göra om texten till våra största melodier speciellt Fernando på spanska så att Benny och Björn kan remixa dem tillbaka in till instrumentala spår när de kommer tillbaka.Vi har redan översatt den och vi borstar av på våra spanska ut talanden.Det är underligt när vanligtvis talar två språk svenska och engelska....men vi spelar in fler sånger i verkligheten på utländska språk än vårt modersmål.Vi tycker det är lättare att få ihop fraserna rätt speciellt efter att ha spelat in Chiqutitta och I have a dream på spanska.Olyckligtvis ingår inga av våra planer England just nu men nåväl,vi kommer tillbaka en dag.Fortsätt bara tänka på de nätterna i november eller hur tills vio kommer tillbaks igen Frida Felice anno nuovo-Bienvenue1980-Welkom 1980-S Novym Godom 1980-Wilkommen 1980-Hej och välkommen 1980-Akemashite omedotoh gozaimasu-Feliz ano nuevo-Hello 1980- Gott nytt år 2020